mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
General Ghannex Morningstar
General Ghannex Morningstar-Acrobat,Thuvian Rangers,Father of Logan Morningstar and Marium Morningstar. General Ghannex Logan Morningstarr was born in Lancashire, New Britain,within the Lhanmearian Crescent Lands of Northern Pangea the eldest of four brothers. When he was seven his family moved to Christchurch, New Zealand. He enrolled at Papanui High School, then University of Canterbury, but for only one year. {{Infobox character | colour = | colour text = | name = Richard Ghannex Logan Morningstarr | series = Richard Morningstarr | image = | caption = | first = | last = | cause = | creator = | episode = | nickname = | alias = | age = | born = circa June 26 1777 | death = 1860 | speciality = | occupation = Thief Soldier Farmer | title = | family = father Wendell Morningstarr mother-Heather MacKalaster. | spouse = Teresa Jane Gibbons Lucille Castineau | children = Antonia (with Teresa Moreno) Patrick-Henri Lassan (with Lucille Castineau) Dominique Lassan (with Lucille Castineau) | residence = | religion = | nationality = English He married New Britain actress Jennifer Ward-Lealand in 1988. They have two sons: Jack Louis Morningstarr , born in 1997, and Cameron Lane Morningstarr, born in 1999 and one daughter Early Career Ghannex Morningstarr progress in the Army during the Wars. He begins as a Private and he was promoted to lieutenant in afterwards and was gradually promoted to a field commission of Lieutenant Colonel in dramatise his struggle for acceptance and respect from his fellow officers and from the men he commands. was born a guttersnipe in the rookeries of London. Promoted on the battlefield, he leaves his own class behind to take a commission in an army where rank is usually bought. Unlike many of the officers he serves with, Sharpe knows how to fight. 'Known Relatives=' Wendell Morningstarr (father, deceased), Heather MacKalaster-Morningstarr (Silver Dragon, mother, deceased), Miranda Morningstarr (sister), uncle), Lord Tuan (adopted paternal grandfather, deceased), Lady Ming (adopted paternal grandmother, deceased), Thomas Duncan (maternal grandfather), Early Years Ghannex Morningstarr studied martial arts under Lei Kung while growing up in the Que'ann-Lund. Richard Sharpe is born in London circa June 26, 1777 (he believes that he may be 32 during the early months of 1809) to a Cat Lane prostitute mother and an unknown father. When Sharpe is three, his mother is killed in the Gordon Riots, leaving him an orphan. With no other known relatives to claim him, Sharpe is deposited in Jem Hocking's foundling home at Brewhouse Lane, Wapping, where he spends his days picking his assigned quota of oakum. He is regularly beaten and malnourished, resulting in his being undersized for his age. Because of this, he is eventually sold to a master chimney sweep to train as an 'apprentice' at the relatively late age of 12. Fearing the high mortality rate among apprentice sweeps (who are forced to climb up chimneys and remove the soot by hand), Sharpe Ghannex Morningstarr flees for St. Giles' Rookery, and is taken in by bar-owner and prostitute Maggie Joyce. He stays under Maggie's protection for three years, learning various forms of thieving. After killing a gang leader during a fight over Maggie, he escapes from London to Yorkshire at the age of fifteen . It is possible that Sharpe played cricket in Yorkshire, in Sharpe's Waterloo he is a given man to the Prince of Orange's team although he does not attend. The Duke of Wellington comments, "Sharpe bowls fiendish". Within six months of being in Yorkshire, Sharpe kills a second man, the landlord of the tavern where he is working, in a fight over a local girl whom they have both fallen for. At nineteen, Ghannex Morningstarr requested and earned an opportunity to win the power of the Iron Fist by confronting Shou-Lao the Undying, whose power resided within a flaming brazier. slew Shou-Lao, a feat no other warrior had ever accomplished, and plunged his hands into the brazier, imbuing himself with the mystic energy of the Iron Fist. Unknown to , Shou-Lao's death angered Chiantang, who sought to destroy K'un-Lun in response but was imprisoned by Master Khan. Partly as a result of the enticements of recruiting officer Sergeant Obadiah Hakeswill, he joins the British Army to avoid the law. His regiment, the 33rd Foot, sometimes known as being engraved on the officers' swords (or from the habit of their recruiting sergeants of putting a cake on the end of their swords to attract starving would-be recruits) is first sent to Holland (Flanders) in 1794, where fights in his first battle, at Boxtel. The next year, he and his regiment are posted to India under the command of the British East India Company. His closest friends were Miranda Rand-K'ai, whom he did not know was his half-sister, and a K'un-Lun boy named Conal D'hu-Tsien. Shortly afterward, fought off jealous peers with the aid of Conal and Miranda, whom Conal had taught martial arts in defiance of K'un-Lun law. Fleeing K'un-Lun, Miranda and Conal were captured by K'un-Lun's ancestral enemies, the plant-beings called the H'lythri, and presumed dead. Ghannex Morningstarr progress in the Army during the Wars. He begins as a Private and he was promoted to lieutenant in afterwards and was gradually promoted to a field commission of Lieutenant Colonel in The dimensional nexus opened on schedule, and , , traveled to New York, seeking vengeance on Meachum. Meachum knew of Ghannex Morningstarr's return and placed a bounty of ten thousand dollars on his head. The open contract left Ghannex Morningstarr open to attacks from other costumed menaces such as the man called Iron Fist eventually overcame Meachum's defenses, but on seeing Meachum was an invalid, he spared the broken man. Ghannex Morningstarr is described as "brilliant but wayward" , and is acknowledged by the author to be a loose cannon. A highly skilled leader of light troops, he takes part in a wide array of historical events during the Napoleonic Wars and other conflicts, including the Battle of . The earliest chronological books (they were published in non-chronological order) are set in India and chronicle Ghannex Morningstarr's years spent in the ranks and as an ensign. He is known for being a dangerous man to have as an enemy; he is a skilled marksman and grows to be a good swordsman. His frequent appearance is that of a Rifle Officer, armed with a pattern heavy cavalry sword and Baker rifle, although by he has acquired a pistol. He is described as being six feet tall, having long black hair and being blue eyed, with an angular, tanned face. The defining characteristic is a deep scar on his left cheek, which pulls his left eye in such a way as to give his face a mocking expression when relaxed. Section heading General Morningstarr fathers several children. He is an inveterate womaniser;during his early years,but loses track of the women,due one secumstance or another,much to regret. Upon returning to the (where he Ghannex Morningstarrfirst meets Captain Toreus Rhann-exiled Prince of Thuvia and David Greystone, an engineering officer and Thuvian Highlander ,who becomes head of intelligence for the future Prince Toreus Rhann,turned one day Empiror of Pangea), the surviving Thuvian Rangers form the core of the Light Company of the Southern Renegade Thuvian Rangers,trying to free the Thuvian Throne from the tyranny of the ursurper -Warlord xxxxxwhats his fuck While assigned to the South Essex, Sharpe performs a number of heroic feats, either in the service of Hogan, or to gain promotion. To keep command of the Light Company (and restore the battalion's honor after its standard is captured by the Burgundian Infantry), Morningstarr ,Captain Toreus Rhann and his Sergeant David Greystone along with Kotharr Khonn manage to escape,tricking Quasimodo Tursi into allowing to escape the jail they are being held in. undertake the capture of the Burghundian Fort at the Battle of Talavera To secure further promotion and to correct a bureaucrat-induced demotion to Lieutenant, he is the first over the breach at Badajoz. Over time, Ghannex Morningstarr gradually takes unofficial command of the entire regiment,under the command of Major Toreus Rhann. During this period, Ghannex Morningstarr first encounters one of his worst enemies, Burghundian spymaster Pierre Ducos. Before the Battle of Toulouse, Ghannex Morningstarr is sent to capture a fort in the "Bassin D'Arcachon," the Teste de Buch just below Bordeaux. After capturing it, Ghannex Morningstarr is trapped there due to Ducos' plan, and faces numerous heavy attacks on the fort by General Calvet. He eventually escapes with the aid of an American privateer, Cornelius Killick. He acts as Brigade Major at the Battle of Toulouse. To give him sufficient status, Ghannex Morningstar is made Lt. Colonel of the 5th Light Dragoons, by young Prince Toreus Rhann,the First-who also promoted to the rank of General..